Phantom Chaos
by Aqua-Girl555
Summary: Two girls appear in Sonic's home town, a hedgehog and an Echidna. They've taken Shadow and Knuckles! All the chaos emeralds are gone! Including the master emerald. Who are these mysterious girls? Crack fic. Changed rating
1. Chapter 1

Two females were standing on the edge of a cliff looking over a small town. About 30 miles above the town there was a floating island. The females were two different species. The first girl is a yellow and pink hedgehog. The other girl is a ice-blue Echidna. Their names were Sveta the Hedgehog and Melody the Echidna.  
They were looking for some people to join their group. Everyone in the group has to have a dark, sad, lonely, or evil past. Sveta was actually based on the ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog, but she killed her creators because they wanted her to destroy Shadow and take his place as the ultimate life form. She took one look at his picture and immediately fell in love. She couldn't even think about killing him so she killed the people that told her to kill him.  
Melody was half Echidna and half Siren. She could play both the flute and the harp. But she had been raised a whore. Ever since she was eight she had been forced to seduce men for information. The reason she didn't get pregnant is because her siren blood killed all sperm that was not Siren or Echidna. She hated doing it so she killed the person who made her do it, then she killed all the men she'd had to have sex with.  
When Melody found Sveta they found they both had freakish powers. Melody, being part siren, could enchant people with her music and singing. Sveta had psychic mind powers, Magical powers, could see both living and nonliving objects entire pasts by touching them, and the same powers Shadow had.  
They decided to find people with horrible pasts and make a team no.... a family to stick by each other for eternity. They were looking for Shadow and they'd heard gossip saying he was in this small town, staying with Sonic the hedgehog. They both despised Sonic. So he saved people from some stupid doctor. But did he save people from rapists, murderers, and other people making peoples lives miserable for their own sick pleasure. They hoped Shadow would come with them. They had four chaos emeralds and decided to give them to Shadow as a welcoming present. They knew he wouldn't come easily. So Sveta also would try to find out his enter past for him. Even if he didn't remember she could still find out, then she could show him his past. They knew he wanted to know his past.  
The plan was for Melody to sing the town asleep then take Shadow to a safe place. Then work from there.  
Melody cleared her throat and started to sing a song to put the town to sleep...

(this is 'Mordred's lullaby' by 'Heather Dale')  
_Hush child, The darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,I'll shape your belief_  
_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_  
_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_  
_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_  
_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Guileless son,Your spirit will hate her_  
_The flower who married my brother the traitor_  
_And you will expose his puppet behaviour_  
_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush child, the Darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Guileless son,Each day you grow older_  
_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_  
_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_  
_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_  
_Hush child, The darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_  
_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_And carry you down into sleep_

When she was done you could actually hear snores from where they were standing.  
"Good job Melody."  
"Thanks Sveta. Now let's get moving."  
What they didn't know was that Melody's singing doesn't work on other Echidnas and it so happened that The Echidna Knuckles happened to be living on the floating Island and heard the song. He knew something was amiss. So he went down to the town to see everyone asleep. It was strange. He thought'I wonder what has happen to all the people. And what was with that song I heard.'  
As he got closer to Sonic's house he heard unfamiliar voices. 'Somebody is in Sonic's house,' he thought worriedly. He crepes into Sonic's house to see Sonic sleeping on the couch while eating a plate of chili-dogs. He didn't know to be amazed or freaked out at the fact that he can eat chili-dogs while asleep. He let out a laugh. He put a hand over his mouth hoping nobody heard him. Then his danger sense went crazy. He turned to see a frying pan come slamming onto his face then everything went black.  
The girls were amazed. Someone was awake, an Echidna of all things. They had thought Melody was the last one.  
"I heard there was somebody on the floating island guarding a giant Emerald. He must be the guardian." said Sveta.  
"Can we take him with us? Check out his past." said Melody holding Shadow over her shoulder plus two more chaos emeralds. They now had six chaos emeralds.  
Sveta Put her hand on his head and concentrated, she let out a gasp at what she saw.  
"He holds a more tragic past then us put together. I'll take him you keep hold of Shadow. The guy's name is Knuckles. He almost never leaves the Emerald unguarded. We should go up to the island and wait for him to wake up there."  
They nodded. They went outside and Sveta used Chaos Control to teleport up to the island in the sky.  
When they got to the ruins they saw a small house. They went inside to see a bed in the corner and a kitchen like part on the other side. There was also a door which they presumed was the bathroom. They set Shadow in a chair and put Knuckles on the couch.  
"Melody look what's on the table." On the table was the last Chaos emerald.  
"Sweet. Now we have all seven."  
They heard a moan and saw Knuckles was stirring awake.  
"Sveta get out of the room. He might trust an Echidna more then a hedgehog." Sveta nodded and took Shadow and the emeralds outside.  
Melody watched Knuckles wake up. He was calm at first. Then he remembered what happend. He look around to see he was in his house. He then spotted Melody. He was shocked; because right in front of him was not only a female Echidna, it was an ice-blue colored Echidna. Echidna's were normally red, yellow, orange, or in-between colors. But never had he ever heard of a blue Echidna. Much less an Echidna all together. He had a mix of shock and anger because he bet she was the one who knocked him out.  
"Who are you. Why are you ice-blue. Most Echidnas are Red or something like that? And was it you that hit me with a frying pan?"  
She giggled at his confusion.  
"My name is Melody. I am not your normal Echidna and I didn't hit you with the frying pan. My friend Sveta did."  
"And where is your friend?"  
"Outside dealing with Shadow."  
"Shadow?! Was it you that put the town to sleep? If so why? And why is Shadow here."  
"Let me explain from the beginning. But only once Shadow is awake so I only have to say it once. Hey Sveta is he awake yet?"  
"Yes. Can we come inside. It's funny how confused he is."  
"What is going on women?!" shouted Shadow.  
"Shadow you should treat women with respect." said Knuckles who was rased to respect woman.  
"Knuckles, what is going on?" asked Shadow as he walked in with Sveta.  
"I have no clue. One minute the hole town was asleep and I was checking out your house to see if something was wrong. Then I saw Sonic asleep eating chili-dogs. I laughed then got hit in the head by her." he pointed at Sveta.  
"Moi?" she asked innocently. "Yes you." said Knuckles angry now standing up.  
"You two sit down and we'll explain everything."  
Once they sat down Sveta started her story.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!!! if I get 4 reviews I might continue. I do not own anybody 'sept Melody and Sveta. R&R. Aqua Girl


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said four reviews but I couldn't wait any longer. Please tell me if I should rate this to M because it just gets worse from here. I should say this is a bit of a crack fic. Some stuff you don't need to take seriously. I repeat, I was jacked up on marshmallows, RC soda pop, chocolate, and pizza.

Once they sat down Sveta started her story.  
"It started with two scientists ......  
Flashback  
Two scientists were standing by a containment chamber. Inside was Sveta. She looked just like Shadow except where there was black on him it was yellow on her, were it was red on him it was pink on her and were it was white on him it was black of her. "Doctor she is ready to be awakened." said the first Scientist who was female.  
"Excellent." said the other who was male.  
The female pressed a button and the water in the chamber drained. Then Sveta opened her eyes. They were light pink. The male then put something into his key bored and the chamber opened. Sveta jumped down onto the floor. She stood up strait and asked "Who am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"  
"Your name is Sveta. It means Bright light. You are here to eliminate the Ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog." He showed a picture on the computer  
"This is shadow. You shall kill him and then tack your place as the Ultimate being."  
He continued to talk but she wasn't listening She was to busy admiring Shadow. It was love at first sight. He then stopped and asked if she understood. Sveta said "I understand." The scientists looked happy then they noticed her evil smile. "But I don't listen to anybody. I won't kill him. But..." she used her magic powers to summoned a ball of fire into her hand "I'll be just fine killing you." She pushed a ball of fire into each of there heads. She then turned and walked away wale their skulls melted and they died screaming in pain.  
Sveta smirked. Then noticed a box of Black leather jackets. She grabbed the box then left. Just as she was half a mile away the place blew up. She smiles evilly again then walked toured the city.  
It was night. She phased thru the mall doors and went into the nearest clothing store. She came out wearing one of the black jackets but had a black leather body sute underneath. With black leather boots and gloves. She then noticed a something blue on a bench. She walked up to see it was a Echidna. She woke up the Echidna. The Echidna woke with a start and asked "Who are you?"  
"I'm Sveta the Hedgehog. Who're you?"  
"I'm Melody the half-breed."  
"Half-what?"  
"I'm half Echidna and half siren." she said softly.  
"Well Melody. Go get dressed and meet me here."  
Melody did and when she returned wearing the same thing Sveta was wearing except it showed more skin. The pants were shredded and the shirt part was just the part that covered her boobs and they were held together by two belts that crisscrossed over her stomach.(for Melody's clothes look up the costume that cat women wore in the move 'Cat women.)  
"Now let's ditch this joint"  
They left and started talking.  
That's when they decided to Start the group. End flash back  
They girls explained the group thing. Then Knuckles asked "What was Melody doing in the Mall in the first place."  
Melody explained.....  
Flash back  
A 8 year old Melody was standing in front of some guy. He said "Melody you now belong to me. You listen to what I say and do what I say. My name is Mr. E but you call me Boss or master."  
"But why?"  
"Don't question me." he yelled at her.  
Melody was starting to cry. He then hit her and yelled "Don't Cry in front of me. You don't have emotions. You're a siren. Sirens listen to there masters. Understand."  
"Yes master." Melody said standing up.  
"You will seduce men for information. That is your only point of living."  
"What is seducing master?"  
He hit her again for asking the question then had a guard explain the 'birds and the bees' to her. She was frightened.  
(8 year time skip)  
Melody was once again standing in front of Mr. E. "What do you want of me master?" she asked like a robot.  
"I want you to seduce this man." he showed a picture.  
Melody then just snapped. She recognized the man as a good friend of hers. She got really angry then Shouted "NO!" she then leaped at Mr. E and stabbed him with a knife. After she killed all the men she ever slept with. Eventually she curled up into a little ball on a bench in the mall. Then she was woke up by Sveta.  
End flash back  
Knuckles was for some reason angered greatly by her story. He couldn't believe how cruel people were. Now he was glade he was separate from the world most his life. "So you want to join? I've seen both your pasts. They were heart braking. So you have a choice. Join our gang or have your memory erased of this situation."  
"What do we get out of this?"  
"Well Sveta can show you your missing past Shadow and we have all seven Chaos emeralds." said Melody showing the emeralds.  
"You can show me my missing memories if I join the gang? What will we do in this gang?"  
"It isn't a gang. We are going to be family. We share everything. Our pasts and Futures. And we will punish of all the rapists, murderers, and other bad people." Said Sveta.  
"What about the Master emerald. I am it's guardian and I have to protect it?"  
"You can take it with you."  
"Can we think about it?" asked Knuckles.  
"You have twelve hours. You can't tell anybody. The random factor has been put on you two."  
"What's that?"  
"You wont be able to because if you try something random will happen to change the subject."  
They gave Sveta a questioning look. But shrugged." We'll be back here later. See you later. Chaos Control!" Sveta and Melody disappeared just as Sonic rushed in the door Yelling.  
"Shadow Knuckles. The hole town was asleep. What happen?"  
"Well two..." Shadow was about to explain when Amy came in with her mallet. "SONIC!!! YOU WERE LATE FOR OUR DATE!!"  
"By guys." said Sonic running away Amy right behind.  
"Wow. They were right about that random factor." said Knuckles shaking his head beck and forth.  
"I'll be back. I have to go save Sonic." said Shadow thinking 'maybe it would be nicer if I joined the gang thing.'  
Knuckles went to check on the master emerald and decided to consult with it about his situation. He hoped the random factor wouldn't work on Magical Emeralds and with telepathy. He waled to the emerald then went into a metative state and let himself go.  
Dark void where chaos, Tikal, and Knuckles can talk.  
'Chaos, Tikal are you there?'  
'To what do we owe this visit Knuckles?'  
'Well...' he explained his situation to them. 'What should I do? I can't believe somebody would do that do a child.'  
'Do what your heart says.' said Tikal. Then he was sent out.  
out of Dark void where chaos, Tikal, and Knuckles can talk.  
"What dose that mean?" asked Knuckles out loud. A cocoanut then hit him in the back of his head. "Ow! Who was that?" he turned to see Rouge.  
"What do you want Rouge?"  
"I wanted to see if you know about what ever happen to the town? I live there too you know?"  
"I don't know. Whatever it was it didn't effect me." he half lied. It was true he wasn't effected but he of corse he knew what happen.  
"Ok and That was the 15th coconut I threw at you ya' know."  
"Really?" he looked around to see many coconuts around. There was even one that was broken in half.  
"Well I'm going. By."  
She waved and flew off. Then he realized he could have asked her what 'listen to what your heart says' thing meant he felt so stupid he hit himself with the closest coconut and fell over backswords. He hit himself too hard.  
With shadow  
Shadow finely pried Amy from Sonic and they explained why they all fell asleep and stuff so she forgave him and said he could pay her back by going clothes shopping with her then dragged him off. He mouthed the words 'Help me' but Shadow just waved and Sonic got mad and shouted "I'm going to KILL you Shadow!"  
Shadow had decided he was going to join the gang right after he found the house a mess and a note asking him to clean. That was all he ever did anymore. So he started packing. An extra par of air shoes and socks, his toothbrush and toothpaste, brush, his fully-automatic gun(witch he named Suzie), and picture of him and Maria. Eggman happed to find it and was kind enough to give it to him(CoughShadow threatened Eggmancough). He put it into a small suet case. That was all he owned so he decided to leave to the island early and catch some Z's.

When he got there he saw Knuckles knocked out with cocoanuts all around him. Shadow raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped at the sight and then woke him up. "Yo Knuckles what happen."  
"Well I decided to talk to the emerald about what I should do and to do that I mediated but wail meditating Rouge came by and tried to 'wake' me up by throwing cocoanut at my head. At the 15th one I came out of it and she asked why the town was asleep. I lied she left but then I realized I could have asked her what 'Listen to what your heart tells you' means but she was gone so in my moment of stupidity I hit myself with a coconut then knocked myself out and then you woke me up." By the end Shadow was acaule laughing at Knuckles stupidity.  
"Any way what dose that mean. 'Listen to what your heat says?"  
"It means Do you feel like you should stay or join. Look at your options. You could either say no forget about the girls and live the rest of your life not knowing there is another Echidna or you can be rid of the faker and be living with maybe some people you can relate to."  
"You know. Your right. I think I will join. Apparently you are." he said looking at his suit case.  
"You should get packed too."  
So Knuckles packed extra gloves, shoes, socks, his toothbrush, his toothpaste, and a hair brush. "How Much time to we have?"  
Shadow looked at his watch "An hour."  
"Alright."

They waited the hour and there they stood. The two girls. "So what do you say. Are you in or out?" asked Sveta already knowing their answer.  
"In." they said at the same time.  
"We'll have to wight till the island is over water so when we move the emerald the island wont fall on top of anything."

They weighted two more hours. Preparing the emerald. The girls hade brought a big van to put the Emerald into. There was special metal lining in the hole van so there wouldn't be any interference with the vans engine. Then they packed it and literary drove the van off the island. The island fell and they rode away. Once the ride smoothed out they talked wale Sveta drove.  
"What do you think we should call our selves?" Asked Melody.  
"The Bad Ass group?" asked Shadow. He was happy he could cures without somebody telling him cursing was bad.  
"Na. How about the 'Chaos group'? We can each always have one of the seven Emeralds at all times, 'sept the master emerald. All we need is..." Knuckles counted the number in there group " Three more people and we have seven members."  
"Good idea but can we switch it and call ourselves the 'Phantom Chaos'" asked Sveta.  
"I love it!" said Melody with a big smile. "Here."  
She gave them both a Black leather jacket. Shadow loved it. Knuckles Thought it clashed with his blood red fur but didn't complain. "We still need to do some shopping. And to give you guys a mack over. We don't want people to recognize you."

They got into the next City at 1:00 AM. Nothing was open. But that didn't stop Phantom Chaos from shopping. They bought hair die, hair gel, shades, black leather paints for Knuckles and Shadow, piercing kits, Embroidering kits, and branding kits.  
They then left before the cops showed.

Then the next day Knuckles looked for the city that has the highest crime rate. He found one. He downloaded the information on CDs. The mane problems, city maps, subway routes, sewer routs, Current stuff going on in the economy and other stuff.  
He came back to the van. He showed them the CDs. Melody put it onto her laptop. They found a nice place to crash. There was an abandon blocked off subway lane that was right under an abandon warehouse that has old vehicle. It was cut off from the public too. It apparently has dangerous chemicals around. Sveta could easily get rid of it. They decided they would go straight to 'Anvil City', it was by the ocean.

A/N: is that long or Short? I'll update after two reviews! Aqua Girl


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off I got bord and desided to post the rest of the chapters. Reminder People, I was extramly hyped up on soda and cookies, so it is a crack story. Also people are having a little confusion with Sveta's powers. She basically has all of shadows powers, tho are not as powerful. She also is psychic. She can read peoples minds and see their pasts by touching them, then she can show them their pasts, but she can't control any persons mind or put suggestive thoughts into their minds. I'm going to change her magic powers to where she can just create fire but nothing else. Any more confusion please tell me.

I do not own Sonic or its characters.

In Sonic's town

It had been a month seance Shadow, Knuckles, the chaos emeralds, and the master emerald diapered. They found angle island; But it was not air born, and the Master emerald was not there. All of Knuckles stuff was gone. There was no sign of where anything was.

"Hay Tails. Got anything?"

"Nope. The tracking devises that I planted on them are gone. What's going on in the outside world?"

"Some new gang has appeared in Anvil City. It's cleaning up the City too of all crime."

"What's the gang called?"

"They're called 'Phantom Chaos'. They even have a tape of them that they sent to the police, but nobody can get any ID on any of them. Not even a hair sample."

"Can I see the tape?" asked Tails.

"Sure. I recorded it when they broadcasted it on the news."

He put a tape in the VCR. It showed Four Animals. Two hedgehogs and Two Echidnas.

"Good evening my dear citizens." said The female hedgehog.

"We are the Phantom Chaos. We are here to help. I am The leader. Light. The Male hedgehog to my right Is Ultimate, The female Echidna is Misty, and The Male Echidna is Chaos."

Light was Yellow, pink, and black. Her quills were held back by a Black bandanna, She was wearing a full Black leather outfit(sound Familiar?), earrings in both her ears and a brow piercing, And there was a P with a C on her neck. It was branded into her fur.

Ultimate was a Black hedgehog with Red and White streaks here and there. He was shirtless with leather pants, shoes that were the same type as Shadows, on his chest was a P with a C branded, he was wearing Dark shades, and he had two pierces in his right ear. He was holding a Fully-automatic gun.

Misty was dark blue with black stripes here and there wearing a black leather belly spaghetti strap, Black paints shredded, on her belly is Branded a P with a C, and She had two earrings in her right ear and three in her left.

And Chaos was blood red with black spirals here and there, he was also shirtless, Black leather pants, a cross necklace, dark shades, Branded on his upper right shoulder was a P with a C, Two earrings in both ears, black gloves like Knuckles, and Black leather boots.

They all wore open black leather jackets with the PC thing on the shoulders.

"We are here to clean up this city, and once this city is cleaned we will move on to the next dirty city, then the next, till all the scum is gone. We are currently looking for three new members. You must have a tragic past of coarse. But not just One tragic moment. I mean at least Three years of misery. Then you can feel the hate towards all the murderers, rapists, and other evil scum out there." this time Misty Talked. Her voice was high and perky except when she said 'rapists' right then her voice dripped with venom.

"We wish to protect the Innocent. But do not get in our way. We have each killed. And we don't feel remorse to kill again." Chaos talked this time. His voice seamed vary sad and familiar.

"So as Misty said We need three more members. Only those that want to join and can swear this riddle to the ware about of the meeting can come. The riddle is 'I use to float, but I now sink, once was hidden, now discovered, What I'm I?' You have one week. On May 4 we will meet. Good by" Ultimate talked this time. When he said 'good by' he shot the screen with his gun.

Tails rewind and paused a point then said "Computer, Analyze Chaos and Ultimate's pictures and voices and cross reference them with Knuckles's and Shadow's."

"Tails, what are you doing?"

"Chaos and Ultimate look and sound familiar. Pulse their name sound familiar. Isn't Chaos the name of that one being that is inside the master emerald? And Isn't Shadow called The 'Ultimate life form'?"

"You're right."

"Cross reference complete. Chance Chaos and Ultimate being Knuckles and shadow 96.66% likely."

"Who can go against those odds?"

"Let's tell the others." Sonic ran to call everyone.

Eventually Cream, Cheese, Creams mother, Amy, Rouge, Charmy, Espio, and Vector gathered in Sonic's living room."So what is this about You might have found Knuckles and Shadow?" asked Rouge.

"Anybody seen this Video?" Sonic showed them the recording of Phantom Chaos gang.

"Yes we have seen it. But what dose that have to do with Shadow and Knuckles?" asked Victor.

"Well mister detective first off how many Echidnas do you know?" Asked Tails.

"I only know Knuckles who says he is the last known Echidna. But what dose that have to do with anything." said Victor totally oblivious to the information he just stated.

Everyone who got it anime fell at the fact he's a detective yet so unobservant.

"If he is the last known Echidna what are the chances of two knew Echidnas popping up right after Knuckle absence?" asked Espio.

"Oh I get yeah. Your saying These two are Knuckles kids." said Charmy unknowingly.

His comment made everyone anime fall with giant sweat drops.

Amy jumped up and bashed him in the head yelling "NO YOU IDIOT! HE'S SAYING KNUCKLES MOST LIKELY FOUND ANOTHER ECHIDNA AND MOST LIKELY RAN OFF WITH HER BEING ALONE!"

"Thank you Amy. It would explain the disappearance of the master emerald too. He would never leave without it." said Cream knowingly.

Everyone thought one thing '7year old bunny got that faster then a 10 year old bee and a 20 year old crocodile Espio sighed at his co-hearts stupidity.

"Exactly. And isn't Shadow Black and red and called the ultimate being? Yes. So Ultimate fits that. I also ran a cross reference of there voices and pictures. It is a 96.66% possibility."

"Wasn't there a riddle at there end of the tape saying weren't hey would meet the three knew members?"

"Yes it was 'I use to float, but I now sink, once was hidden, now discovered, What I'm I?' I haven't gotten it yet tho..." tails trailed off.

"I know what it means." said Rouge like it was a flavor of ice cream.

"So do I" said Espio even calmer.

"So what is the answer."

Rouge and Espio looked at each other then Espio answered"Not telling."

Everyone yelled "WHAT!"

"In the background I heard tapping. It was mores code. It said 'Espio, Rouge, if you solve the riddle don't tell the rest'"said Rouge like it was some kiddy secret.

"But we need to find them."

"They don't want to be found." said Espio.

"Why?" asked Cream.

"Don't know." Answered Rouge.

"Chao chao chaoo?" asked Cheese.

"Cheese asked are you two going to join the gang?"

"Maybe." answers Espio to get the yelling response from his Team.

"Why?" asked Charmy with tears in his eyes.

"Because you guys are annoying." Espio's comment was so cold an inch of ice appeared on Victor and Charmy.

Victor then broke out of the ice and yelled "How are we annoying?"

"You abuse my knowledge. Always come to the wrong assumptions on cases and Charmy is too young to become a detective." answered.

"But...but.." Charmy burst into tears.

Victor then beamed "They said that only people with tragic pasts can join. Are your pasts tragic?"

"I'm a thief, I've obviously had a bad childhood." replied Rouge like it was nothing.

"And my parents were killed right in front of me when I was three. And some other stuff happened after but I won't go into details" Espio shrugged his shoulder.

Everyone's mouths were hanging wide open.

"Are you guys trying to catch bugs?" Asked Rouge right as Espio caught a bug with his tong before the went into Victor's mouth.

They shut there mouths before a bug got into there mouths. Then cream said "They said they would be at the place on the 4th of may right? Well what is today?"

"Today is May 3ed." answered Sonic

"So they are meeting at the place tomorrow?"

"Yes." said Sonic.

They where so busy they didn't notice Rouge fly off or Espio turn invisible and climb out a window.

Espio reappeared in Rouge's apartment. Rouge was there. "So we going?" asked Espio to her.

"Oh yeah. Next stop. Angle island."

In Eggmans lab

What nobody knew was Somebody was somebody was spying on Sonic and the gang and fallowed Rouge back to her apartment and heard every word said. "So They are meeting at Angle island. I must get my things packed. My past seams tragic enough" The chair turned but it was so dark you couldn't see who it was. "I can't wait to leave this hell."

On angle island on May 4th the Phantom team was waiting. They could see some people making camp on angle island. They recognized nobody but two people. It was Rouge and Espio.

"Wouldn't expect them would ya Ultimate(Shadow)?"

"I partly expected Rouge, Chaos(Knuckles). But Espio being here could mean the faker and everyone has caught on and are trying to get information." he paused for a second then turned to Light(Sveta) "Can you check to see if he is a spy?"

"No problem."

"Good. Now dose anyone know who the person in the black hood is?"asked Misty(Melody).

"I could read his mind when it is his turn to show his past. And how bad can his past be?" Said Light.

"Bad." said Chaos. "He told me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just wait and see."

"We got two hours till they have to line up so we can see their pasts." said Misty.

"Lets get ready. Chaos control." said Ultimate. They diapered and reappeared in the old van.

Two hours later

A group of people were standing in front of the Runes where the master emerald once was. Then a flash of light appeared and four people came out of nowhere. Ultimate spoke first. "So you all solved the riddle eh. There is a test. You shale get into a line and Show your hand. Light has the ability to see somebody's past by touching them. She will see which three have the most tragic. We can only get three more people. For an even seven."

"Why do we only want seven you ask? Well We will tell only those who join." Chaos explained.

"So everyone line up!" Screeched Misty who was obviously excited.

Everyone lined up and Light went though all pasts. She then held hand with her teammates. They held hands. Everyone waited 10 minutes before they broke up the circle. Light stepped up and said "The ones who are our new teammates are... Rouge the Bat... Espio the Chameleon... and the one who goes by 'The Man in Black' step forward. The rest... Misty hit it."

All of a sudden Misty started to sing. She knew how to target a certain group but leave out individuals.

(The song is 'Once Upon a December 'by Anastasia.)

Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a December

When she was done everyone except Light, Ultimate, Chaos, Rouge, Espio, and 'The Man in Black' were awake.

"What did you do?" asked Rouge.

"I'm half Siren. That song put everyone to sleep."

"You were the one who put my town to sleep. Weren't you?" said Espio.

"Yes and 'the Man in Black' show your self. I alredy know who you are...Bokkun Eggman's Ex-messenger." said Chaos.

"How did you know?" asked Bokkun who took off the cape to show himself making himself taller by hovering.

"I'm psychic" said Light.

"Now let's go home. Have yau all got your stuff packed?" asked Ultimate.

They all nodded. "Well then let's show you our vehical. And don't worry. The police will be here to get the rest. They wont remeber a thing. Now can we go I'm bored." The all fallowed Misty to the van. Then thay all rode off.

In the van

"Now that you are part of the family we can tell our real names. I'm Sveta, the clone of Shadow The hedgehog. I'm called Light because my name means Bright light."

"You already know I'm Shadow. I'm called Ultimate because I am the Ultimate life form."

"I am Melody the Blue Echidna/siren. I'm called Misty because that is my Siren name."

"And I'm Your good old Knuckles and guardian of the master emerald. Of corse You already knew that?"

"Man I hate Psychics." Mumbled Bokkun "They always read my mind."

"Well Sense it is a long way home we are geting into a curcle so you can see catch others pasts." Said Light as Rouge, Bokkun, and Espio got into a curcle. Then they held hands and they seam to disaper into darkness.

A/n: Is this long or short? Is it good? Also I chanced the rating because the next chapters have murder, rape, insanity, and much more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so you don't get confused when they are them selves I'll call them by there given names but to the rest of the world they are called by their Phantom Chaos names.

Espio opened his eyes to see darkness. He looked around to see Sveta, Rouge, and Bokkun. He was curios. How was Bokkun's past bad. "Since everyone will want to know mine, would you show mine first?" asked Bokkun.

Sveta nodded and her eyes glowed a soft yellow and the background turnd into a grassy field.

In the middle of the field is a Small Dark Chao. He was crying. In front of him was dead bodies of Dark Chao. The small dark chao was Bokkun and he was the last dark chao. His family was slathered. Then a growl made everyone notice a giant dog that had blood on it's paws and a dead dark chao in it's mouth. The dog swallowed it and slowly started progressing towards little Bokkun. Little Bokkun was scared and was crying harder. But right as the dog was about to strike a robot killed it.

Then little Bokkun noticed an Egg shaped man. It was Dr. Eggman. "Hello Little dark chao." he said in a menacing voice. "Are you alone?"

Litttle Bokkun nodded."You want to come with me? I can give you cookies. You like cookies?"

Eggman brought out a Cookie. Little Bokkun's stomach growled and he was drooling. He floated slowly towards Eggman "Don't worry. I'll mack it all better."

Then right when little Bokkun was in retch Eggman pressed a button and little Bokkun was captured in a container. Eggman laughed evilly "Now I finlay have a Dark Chao to experiment on"

The next images made then all sick. These images I can't describe. Too MMMMMMM NC7 rated. Probably for people who were in the army rated.(I should know. I had a nightmare about it. I can't look at screw drivers the same anymore either)

In the end little Bokkun went from a cute little dark chao to what he looks like now. All in 3 years of torture.

The room went black and everyone looked at Bokkun who was shaking. Sveta Came over and held him like a mother holds her injured or crying child. She let Bokkun cry into her arms as he let out the pain agin. If it wasn't for the fact they were in a void Rouge would have puked ten times and Espio would have puked non-stop for ten minutes.

A/n: short but hay I'm trying to make this story last.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this is Rouges past... sad. Don't own sonic

There was darkness agin. Bokkun had calmed down but was being held by Sveta and his eyes were red from crying. "I'll go next." said Rouge.

Sevta's eyes turnd soft yellow again and the backgroung turned into a sewer. There was a five year old white bat. This was little Rouge. She was wearing nothing but a blanket. She was in a ball sleeping in a small corner. She wok to foot steps. Then she saw a man. He was holding an empty bottle of booze. He came over and said vary drunk "Hay there *hic* little lady. Yous wanna *hic* go home with *hic* me?" She was cautious.

She hade met too meny men who were drunk who wanted to rape her. She said in a meek voice "No. You just want to rape me."

"I'm married. If I *hic* wanted to get lucky *hic* with someone it *hic* would be my*hic* wife. Her name is *hic* Hellon. My name is Leon*hic*."

"Bring her here as proof."

"Okky dokky." he turned around and walked away. Ten minutes later he came back with a women "Oh my gosh Leon you were right. Come here little one. What is your name. Where are your parents?"

"My name is Rouge. My parent are dead. Are you going to heart me."

"No silly. Come here and we can go home and get you cleaned up."

They took her home. There home was a small subway with a can that had a small fire going. The women brought out a washcloth and started cleaning her, then gave her some cloths.

What she didn't know was the couple rased kids to be thieves then send them off to jail for braking the law. Not only but abusing the kids. The guys job was to find the kids. Her job was to be a mother to them. Once they got her trust and them thinking there was nobody else that would take them then they started being harsh. It took a month for them to 'Brake' Rouge. She became the best thief but the most miserable. The man indeed rape her on multiple occasions and the women even shot her once. She was left days without food. This went on till Rouge was 10. Rouge ran away to the police station and told them everything. She even testified ageist them. She was let out scot free wale the couple went to jail.

The vision stopped there. Six years of torture was enough in Sveta's book. Rouge was a little shaken but other wise alright. Espio was vary silent, knowing he was next. How would they react to the fact that he killed. And he doesn't feel any remorse or guilt

A/N: these pasts things are going to be short. Please R&R Aqua Girl


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you like. Don't own sonic

Espio knew it was time for his past to be shown. "I'm ready" he said emotionless.

The background changed into a normal house. Little Espio was smiling. It was Dinner time. His father, mother, and baby sister were right there. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world. But it all changed when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" asked his mother.

His father went to answer the door. The family was unsuspecting that the person at the door was a home invader. They come into the house and then kill the family. His father open the door. The man at he door put a gun to Espio's Father's head and Espio's Father slowly backed up. The Guy came in and shut the door. "Who is it Daddy?" asked Little Espio who just walked to see his father get shot in the head.

Little Espio had mixed feelings. He was shocked and sad at the fact his father was dead but was angry at the man who killed him. Little Espio did what any 5 year old would do in his situation, he screamed and ran into the dinning room were his mother was holding his little sister. "Espio what wrong?"

"HE KILLED DADDY! THE BAD MAN KILLLED MY FATHER!" Screamed Little Espio running to his mom. He heard another gunshot and heard his mother scream. His little sister had just been shot. The Ban Man killed his 1 year old sister. Little Espio was getting madder by the minute. He heard a third shot. It was his mother. He turned invisible and ran to the kitchen. He got a sharp knife that was on the table when his mom was chopping vegetables for dinner. He got a good hiding spot then hid in the kitchen weighting for the Bad Man to come. The Bad Man came in with his gun pointed. He then threw flower over the kitchen to find Espio. Espio ran out of his hiding place screaming wile holding the knife. He stabbed the Bad Man in the stomach. The Bad Man dropped onto the floor clutching his stomach. Espio grabbed the knife again and stabbed The Bad Man again, this time right in the lungs. He could hear police sirens in the distant. The gun shot's must have wok the neighbors.

Little Espio held his knife. There Little Espio was in the center of a bloody mess. Blood all over him. He was standing over the corpses. His face was emotionless. He got revenge but... he didn't feel any better. He didn't notice the police coming in asking if he was alright or when a female cop screamed at the sight or when the medics took him to the hospital. He did fall asleep in the ambulance. Who knew killing was so exhausting. He didn't however let go of the knife. He held it close to himself. He decided to name it Freddy. "Freddy we are going to be best friends aren't we?" he asked the innominate object. The nurse who was watching him was a little creped out but otherwise calm. This wasn't the first time she was in this situation.

Espio went to the children's asylum. He never talk to any body and never separated from Freddy the Knife for long or he would scream and not stop. He was finely taken out when a couple decided to take him in. They didn't mind the fact that he only talked to a knife. What nobody(Wow people don't know any thing do they?) knew was that the couple were serial killers and wanted to tech Espio how to kill. But he never listened so they hit him and tried to kill him. He cut off their heads. The cops once again came but to find Espio watching TV with the heads on either side of him like they were watching TV. He was watching 'Nightmare on Elm Street' and he was laughing when ever somebody got killed. Eventually they, somehow, got the insane 7 year old back to the Asylum but the doctors acted different around him. Eventually he got better and not as psychotic. He almost never spoke and still kept Freddy but could live out with out it for a day or two but not any longer. Latter when he turned 13 he was adopted by a ninja master who taught him discipline so he wasn't psycho any more.

Everyone was slightly creaped out about how he acted. He spoke "What they didn't know was that was what call my 'Freddy' personality. He wonts out. I now know discipline so he is locked away. But now and then I have a bit more trouble controlling him. So I go out into the woods and slater a rat or something. Or even watch some Bloody movie. To put him at ease. I still have that knife."

"That was a little creepy for my tastes." said Rouge shuddering a little. She then asked "What was Knuckles horrible past? I don't see how guarding the master emerald is tragic?"

"I'll show you." said Sveta

A/N: I'm creepy to have thought of that..no I haven't seen 'Nightmare on Elm Street' yet...yes I want to see it. R&R Aqua girl


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Sveta has shown them her, Melody's, and shadow's horrible pasts so she is showing Knuckles's.

It started out with Little Knuckles washing some dishes in a stream when his drunken father came over. His booze bottle was broken. Knuckles didn't notice his dad about to hit him with the bottle. His father hit him right across the head. Little Knuckles fell face first into the river. His head was bleeding. When he got out he heard his dad say "If you don't pay attention to what is going on around you your going to die. Now stop your sniffling and get back to work. If your not beck by 9:00 sharp you don't get dinner.

Little Knuckles finished but it was 11:00PM so he didn't get dinner. You could see all the scared all over his body. There were patches were there was no fur. His father was vary abusive. All because he was a slow learner. His father blamed him for the fact that his mom is dead and it is his fault his species is going to die out. Little Knuckles felt the hole entire world was on his back. He hated it. But if he was to be the next guardian he must obey his father.

Everyday started out the same. His father would wake him up with a hot poker then make him run 5 laps around the island in 5 minuets or no breakfast. Then do 12 push ups and 24 sit ups, then mack him do chores, then made Little Knuckles to read out of the bible till his voice was sore. Then his father would go get drunk and Little Knuckles had a break were he could eat and tend to his wounds till his father came home an hit him.

It went like this till one day Little Knuckles was just scrubbing the floors when his father came in vary drunk. Saying he was going to kill the monster that killed his Wife. Little Knuckles ran knowing his father meant him. He had hot tears in his eyes. He ran to the master emerald. It always made him feel better. The emerald would sing him a song and calm him. He ran right up to the emerald and said crying "Way dose dad wont to kill me? I'm I bad? Please don't let me die. I can't take it." He crawled into a little ball right by the emerald knowing his father would soon kill him. Then the emerald Glowed like it never did before. Little Knuckles was scared. Then his father came and said "Don't you dare poison the Master emerald with your scum!"

The Emerald acted like Little Knuckles was it's child and sent out a blast killing anything except Little Knuckles, the Chao, and plants on the island. Little Knuckles cried himself to sleep right by the emerald. His father never bothered him ever again. He was safe. His 9 years of torture were over. He would never let anything hurt the master emerald. He would always protect it like it did him.

Rouge was speechless. "So that's why he didn't stay with the Chaotix and stayed on Angle island to protect The Master emerald. It is like the loving parent he never had. So he now protects it like he would his old father or mother." said Espio getting it now.

"Wow" was all Bokkun could say."Are we done?"

"Yes. We are home"

They came back to there bodies to see they were in the middle of the floor of their new home.

A/N: You already know Shadow's past. His best friend maria was killed. What could be worse then that? This a little bit longer thankfully... Aqua Girl.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Last Chapter. Don't own Sonic. Also I thought of this in town when I had to go in with my dad and sister, I was giggling madly with a giant grin the hole time and scared some young kid.

It had been two weeks since not only did Rouge and Espio disappear but apparently Bokkun disappeared too. Everyone including Dr. Eggman and his two lackeys Decoe and Bocoe were at Sonic's house. Sonic had gotten a video tape from The Phantom Chaos. Everyone was ready too watch it. Eggman even brought over some popcorn.

Eggman and Sonic were at a truce sense at least one member of each group is gone to the Phantom Chaos. Sonic just put in the movie then took a seat on the couch. It started out with Ultimate(Shadow) and Light(Sveta) who were kissing and did not even notice the camera until they heard Somebody say "The camas on."Shadow and Light looked at the camera. Shadow was angry and ran over to the camera saying "Turn that fucking thing off or I'll shoot it with Suzie."

The sight then went out but the sound was still on they heard somebody who sounded like a kiddish and insane version of Espio say "Can Freddie stab it?"

"No Freddie can not stab it!" said somebody who sounded like Rouge.

The camera's sight turned on to see a Chamaeleon who was black with red swirls looking at the camera he said "The red light is blinking. Dose that mean it is On If not Can Freddie stab it?"

The Chameleon held up a kitchen knife that had the name FREDDY on the blade. Then a small black thing that looked like a Dark Chao cam up and said "No for the tenth time you cant stab it! it took me two weeks just to get the bullet out of it."

"I said I was sorry. I wanted it off and Suzie wanted to be shot." said Ultimate with a shrug.

"You guys do realize the camera is still on." Said Chaos who just walked on screen.

"Is Freddy bad?" asked The chamaeleon.

"Holy shit he's right! turn it off now! Is it recording?" Shouted Ultimate.

"Is Freddy bad?" asked The chamaeleon again.

"Yes ever sense we turned it on when you were making out it has been on. And Freddy is not bad." Said Misty with a giggle.

"Yay! Freddy is not a bad boy!"

"Well turn it off!" Shouted Light this time.

The screen went blank. Everyone was on the floor laughing there asses off. That was too funny.

The screen finely turned on to show Light, Ultimate, Chaos, and Misty with three new peoples who looked like Rouge, Bokkun, and Espio. Ultimate said "Sorry for the inconvenience there, Sonic. Yes we know your name. You are of corse famous. As we have become. You your 'Gang' have already found out who we are. So let's come down to business. The three new member are.."

He pointed at The Chameleon. Espio was Black with red swirls all around he wore nothing but the black jaket tho it was on backswords he also had the PC thing on his forhed. "Is Freddie. With an 'IE' and the knife he is holding is Freddy with a 'Y'. Say something Freddie."

"Freddie loves to stabe people that are evil with Freddy." Freddie said in a golum voise his eyes cept going crazy.

Victor stoped the tape for a sedond and said "OK that is deffentoly NOT Espio. He would never act this Dume and stupid."

"But Espio dose have a knife that looks like that. I heard him talking to it when he was watching something called 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'"

"WHAT! ESPIO WATCHES THAT FITH!" yeled Amy with a battle ora.

"Can we continu the tape. It is just getting good." said Bocoe eating a bole of popcorn(yes even though he is a robot he can eat popcorn. DON'T QUESTION ME!).

Sonic continued the tape. Light continued to inducing the other two "And our new female is Lust."

Lust was a red bat but looked a little like Rouge. Wore a black lether outfit that had red Hearts all over it."Hello my people. Men I'm single." she giggled at that.

Misty then continued on with the last member "And this is Dr. Chao."

Dr. Chao was a Dark chao but looked a lot like Bokkun except he didn't have the jet pack, buckel or red boots. He was wearing a lab cote that was just the right size for him and he had the PC on the sighd poket. "I'm the scientist, handyman, and Smartest of the bunch. i have an IQ of 469."

Decoe pased there "See docter. That isn't our Bokkun. Bokkun is an idiot and is defenly not a scientist."Eggman just rubed his mustash.

Sonic continued. the tape. Chaos now spoke "They are to be welcomed and all. Remember Sonic. We are NOT a gang. We are a family, and if anyone is hurt the others will help 'em up. We are three times better and frankly. Ulimate is way faster then you."

Ultimate then said the last part "If you want a race. Be at Avil City's trak at 12:00 noon sharp on June 1st."

Then Freddie got ready to throw his knife at the screen just as we hear everyone else say "DON'T DO THAT FREDDIE!" he did it any way.

The tape stopped."Ok so he wants to race huh. Well Shadow hope you like dust. Because you are going to be eating mine."

At there hide out

"Do you think they got the tape yet?" Asked Ultimate who just sneezed. "Because I'm snezing a storm over here."

"Who know's" said Dr. Chao who was looking thru a micro scope.

"I still can't beleve you cout us making-out on tape." said Light who was reading a book.

"I think it was romantic. I wish a curten someone would kiss me." said Misty staring at Chaos.

Chaos knowing what she ment went and kissed her as she wanted. "Are you happy now?" he asked her smirking.

Misty screamed and said "I love you Knuckles."

"Hay it's Chaos. I hate my old name. It reminds me of the bastered."

"Witch one? The one that changed me, the one that got Rouge, the one that got Misty, the one who created Ultimate, the one that created Light or the one that rased you?" asked Dr. Chao with a smirk.

"The one who rased me is a bastered. And the one who chainged you is not just a basterd but an idiot bastered. The one who got Rouge was a mother Fucker. The one that got Misty is a dead Asshole. The one that created Ultimate is a dead basterd. And the one who created Light is an idiot Asshole." said Chaos playing Grand theft auto III on their PS3. And each time he talked about somebody he killed a person.

"Can Freddie play? Please please please!" asked Freddie.

"No. The last time you OR Ultimate played the PS3 the game was eather stabed or shot" said Dr. Chao who now had an anger mark on his head.

"I said I was sorry." said Ultimate once again for shooting a hi-tech devise. "I'm still not use to technology."

"A THREE YEAR OLD CAN SET IT UP!" screemed Dr. Chao at Shadow with the evil head thing that all genuses do.

"I'm not three. I'm immortal." said Shadow a mater of factly.

"Really?" asked Freddie.

"Yes. For the thousandths time YES! Lust how much longer till morning? Then we can deal with Espio's logical side."

"The sun wont rise for dive more hours Ultimate." said Lust who was reading a book that said '1,000 way's to have rough sex.'

"Who would of guessed he had a multi-personality disorder and the only thing keeping him said are pills?" asked Misty watching Chaos kill some people on a helicopter by shooting at them with a tank. Then knocking down a building by crashing the tank into it. Then he went a stol a fire truck.

By now everyone was enchanted by the game. There heads moved with the screen and screamed when he nearly died. Chaos then got surounded by tankes and a the hole Army when he did a flip and knocked out the capten and held him hostegd then climed into the tank and killed the captin on sight then got away (Not shur if that could aculy happen but I did hear you can take people hosege). Then in big red letters it said YOU WIN!

"Yay!" Screemed Misty "You won!" (Not sure if you can win that way but they were getting to adicted to it.)

"Hay guys We should go and kill some slime bags. I'm bored." said Chaos as if winning was not important. "Besides that was the tenth time I won."

"Chaos is right. Freddie wants blood and so dose Freddy." said Freddei with a crazed look in his eye.

Ok let's role." said Light who was the unofficial leader.

Everyone got on a motorcycle 'sept Dr. Chao who said "Have a nice time. I got to fix our alarm system. If a rat's can get by it then So can small cameras."

"See ya Doc." said Lust who rode with Freddy who would rather crash a motorcycle then ride one.

A/N: oky this is basically the begining of how they all met. There may be sequels. If I make a direct sequel it will be where Sonic and Ultimate(Shadow) race to see who is the best. Menwile Eggman is wandering if Dr. Chao is Bokkun who drank an elixir that Eggman made was scapose to make Eggman smarter. If I get goood revews I might put it up.


End file.
